Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Ms.Witch
Summary: A quick AU one chap. story for my friend's OC: A fight between friends, leaves Kayz to spend the holidays alone until Remus steps in. ROC SOCJL story.


a/n: Woah guys! Sorry for the LOOOOOONG delay in story making. ; Yes, I did not die (readers: Aw snaps fingers darn!) But Kayz (EvilMicella) has shown me the light of inspiration for a story holy music + chorus while Kayz is shining in all her glory woo Shinny! pokes sparkle **Kayz:** slaps hand MY GLORY!

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO KAYZ FOR INSPIRING ME:3**

Anyway, **DECLAIMER FOR THE GODDESS NAMED J. K. ROWLING:** I do know own any of characters from the author J. K. Rowling's series nor do I own the poem entitled "What if?" or Kayz Pierce who are both owned by EvilMicella (that's her name, look her up :D) Now on w/ the story!

oOo

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

oOo

_Time past by me  
Like the silence all around  
I thought happiness could be  
But now there's no sound_

I've made so many mistakes before  
But now I've done too much  
If I say sorry once more  
I'll feel guilty while my throat starts to bunch

I don't know how to say it  
Or tell how I feel  
I don't like this one bit  
I don't know if I can heal

But what I do know until the very end  
Is that you're still my gonna be my very best friend. 

"There," Kayz Pierce confirmed, dotting the end of 'Friend'. "This sounds better then the other rubbish I wrote." Her eyes glided around the crumpled pieces of parchment piled around her on the floor in the back part of the library. She entitled it, _What if?_. She reread her poem for spelling and grammar errors but the more she read, the more she began to hate the poem.

She bit her lip, hard, in frustration. "I've made it sound too sappy again! I don't want it make her pity me!" She crumpled up the poem and tossed it behind her. She brought her knees up to her face as she sighed deeply and dramatically, squeezing her legs into a hug. "MoMo will never forgive me."

MoMo Wong was her best friend, well more like former best friend. They had a small row before MoMo had left for Holiday Break. It was originally planned that she was to stay at school with Kayz for the break but she had to change her mind at the last moment because her Great Aunt Pricilla demanded she come to see her since she went to all the trouble of coming to visit from Ireland.

"She doesn't even like me! That old broad just wants me to come home because she knows I'll be having fun here with my friends." MoMo informed Kayz, after much swearing and a detention from McGonagall for cursing aloud, the day she had received the letter from her grandfather. Even though she really didn't want to go, she replied to her granddad to tell him she would, sadly, be home for the holidays.

It was a natural feeling, but Kayz felt guilty over her anger of her friends abandonment. Along with Kayz's anger, I suppose MoMo's anxiety over the thought of going home to a bunch of relatives she doesn't like and that don't like her didn't help the situation. Sadly, Kayz was blaming herself. She was the one had started the fight. She was the reason why MoMo was hating her at this very second. Or at least, that was what Kayz was telling herself.

"I like it," came a soothing voice from behind her. She straightened up in surprise as she spun around to meet Remus Lupin, the respectable one of the Marauders. He held the wrinkled poem she had just tossed aside.

Infuriated by his nosiness, she snatched her work from him. "Gees Lupin, I didn't know you were so god damn nosy." A bad mood had settled in.

He frowned. "I was just giving you my opinion."

"Yeah well, I didn't ask _you_ for you petty opinion." Kayz snapped back, giving the good old cold shoulder as she tidied up the mess she had made.

"You shouldn't worry, though." He handed her a crumpled piece of parchment. "If you two were really friends, she won't stay mad at your for long."

"I know that." She snapped in reflex. Embarrassed by her rudeness, she added, "But thank you for your concern."

Their was an awkward pause, which Kayz shattered. "So, what did you want?"

"Oh," Remus replied, surprised at the sudden question. "I noticed that you didn't come to the little Gryffindor Christmas party we held in the common room this year. So I just wanted to personally invite you to the Marauder's New Year party."

It was Kayz's turn to be surprised. She would have never thought a _marauder_, would ever be so nice to her or to invite her to a party. She was silent for a moment then she spoke. "Why are you being to nice to me, Lupin? All I ever do is criticize you and my best friends hate two of your best friends. We don't exactly make out to be _good _friends to you _marauders_." Her back was faced at him the whole time she talked.

"Well," His face popped up in front of hers, so she was facing him as he talked. "I was hoping we could change that." He smiled charmingly as Kayz felt her face blushing.

"I'll see if I spare the time," She hurriedly busied herself with her notebook and her wrinkled poem, while looking at anything but Remus' face.

"See you in the common room later, then," He smiled, and vanished behind a row of books.

Kayz made her way back to the Gryffindor tower as fast as she could, and slammed herself up in her room on the 3rd years level, but not before punching a 4th year in the face for trying to kiss her under the mistletoe.

Later that night, she found herself having the time of her life at the New Years party with Remus and the others. She never thought it would have been so fun. And she never thought James and Sirius would be so easy to get along with, besides the fact she had to chew them out for badmouthing Lily and MoMo. She also found out that Remus and her had a lot in common. So much in fact that James and Sirius found themselves singing "Remus and Kayz, sitting in a tree" ect.

In all the commotion, she had completely forgotten about her row with MoMo until Remus had faced her and spoke words of advice. "Don't worry," he told her. "Everything will be better with this coming new year."

After hearing these words of advice, Kayz remembered telling herself to make her New Years resolution to make up with MoMo. Completely exhausted from last nights events, Kayz had woken up late for Breakfast. She made her way down the marble staircase and was going to enter the Great Hall before she realized she wasn't hungry. So instead, she turned and went out the doors to the court yard, sitting on the steps.

A little while after she had sat down, the door opened to reveal Remus. He sat down next to her as she made room for him. After greeting each other Remus asked, "Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"No, I'm not all that hungry." She replied watching a random owl swoop into the owlery in the distance.

"Well you really should come to get your mail, either way." He smiled as he handed her a letter, her name imprinted on the front of it; MoMo's hand writing. "Man, MoMo's owl sure does know how to bite." He rubbed his hand over a bleeding cut. He left her with MoMo's letter of apology, Kayz couldn't finish reading because her tears smeared the already tear smeared letter by MoMo. It was in the moment Kayz realized she liked Remus, remembering his advice.

_Everything will be better with this coming new year._

The End

a/n: Woooo! I hope you liked this little AU Remus x Kayz craptastic story. :D God I'm so tired that I know the ending got a little sloppy could have added more to the New year party but too lazy/tired since she was up till 5ish with Kayz :D Just be happy I actually wrote something


End file.
